Sharing The Prodigy Mage
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Nodoka plans to give Yue her chance with Negi together, then Haruna joins in with them to have a night with the mage. Lemon ahead, don't flame, R&R.


**Sharing The Prodigy Mage**

_I'm back for this New Year and it's gonna be another Negima one. In here, I decided on doing a foursome that includes Nodoka, Yue and (for the first time) Haruna. It maybe hinted in my previous fic that Nodoka will give Yue a chance with Negi and that they'll share him together, and so here it is but then I decided to include Haruna. Why not involve these 3 friends altogether? But keep in mind this is not a sequel to one of my previous fic._

_Now that the manga series has ended, I wonder what new spin-off stories will I make for it just for fun, plus on including stuff that were not much present in the manga? However I still retain my ideas for how it'll go, such as Ayaka and the twins coming along with them in the beginning of the Magic World arc and Chao having a twin and the former sides with Negi and later on in the manga, they reconciled. But that's just what I'm thinking to make it cool._

_Negi is aged 15 here; perhaps he's already old enough to have this chance already as it has shown in my previous Negima fics as he's shown to be like a man already at his age (but still I imagine him as the kid we all knew most of the time but grown mature not in body or aging, but in his mind). It's still fanfiction after all, and let's say all of my fics takes place before the manga's conclusion and Negi with many of his girls go on an adventure of sorts or whatever._

_It's been a while since I made my last fic and I feel a bit rusty in my writing, but I do all I can to make it good._

_My ideas aside, hope you like this one. Don't flame pls._

_I don't own Negima as usual._

* * *

Many of the Ala Alba are in the Magical World, doing some business. There are some conflicts that they participate in to prevent turmoil from getting out of hand while they're rebuilding this other world and working to bring peace. For some time, Negi and his girls has been going on some adventures altogether, though they are studying or working to be what they desire on pursuing. All the while, Negi has been teaching them magic and some combat arts to make them stronger when the need arises. There are times when they refer to Negi as their "master", in reference that he has become a Magister Magi himself.

The Ala Alba are staying at a hotel overlooking the city, with Ayaka helping at the expense. It's a nice place to stay for them after an adventure they just had. Them going on adventures at times, whether in the real world or the magic world, has become a bit of a tradition for the once class of 3-A to go to. Depending on anyone on how free they are or any reason, usually only most of the once 3-A would go along, and they would want mainly for being with Negi.

The Ala Alba are having dinner, overlooking the view of the city. Two friends, Nodoka and Yue, eye on Negi as they ponder of getting to share a bed with him before anyone have their chance on getting him first. "Let's do this Yue while we still have a chance," Nodoka said to her friend. "Yeah, but what makes you think it's alright to do this? Why do this?" Yue asked to her.

"It's all fine, we are part of master Negi's harem. I had made love with him before and I don't want to have more than what you have. I want us to be equal in this," Nodoka stated. The bookworm is always caring about her best friend and doesn't want a love triangle to form between them, them becoming bitter love rivals for the prodigy mage they fell in love with. Having this polygamy seems like a good solution for them, to share Negi than letting one have him all to herself.

"Alright then. That's just you Nodoka, always caring for others."

"You're my friend Yue, I want to give you chances for this."

The 2 friends had been planning on getting to sleep with him for tonight. Meanwhile another friend of theirs, Haruna, has been eyeing on them; she overheard her friends about that subject early on in the day and has been making secret plans to also crash in and be with Negi, perhaps also testing and observing her friends on how much the love Negi.

When dinner concluded, Nodoka and Yue then got up and headed towards Negi in a fast walk, trying to get to him in case anyone would get to him and he gets tied up with them instead. "Umm master?" Nodoka catches Negi's attention. "Yes, what is it?" he asked; polite as always. "Is it ok if me and Yue will sleep with you? I thought of giving her a chance with you," Nodoka answered. True that Nodoka has been becoming confident and has been spending time with him and had one time made love with the prodigy mage. Since she spends a few nights with him, Nodoka felt she left out Yue, that's why she wants to give her dear friend a chance.

Negi first thought of it, then answers to them "sure."

'Score!' the 2 girls thought. "Oh thanks Negi!" Nodoka said to Negi. Yue simply smiles that they have a chance with him.

Out on one of the tables across, Haruna knew what's going on based from seeing the looks on 2 of her friends. She stands up and head straight to where Negi's room is. 'I know what you 2 are planning on doing. Don't think you can leave me out of this either...'

Everyone are now heading to their rooms for the night. Nodoka and Yue had gotten stuff from their rooms and go with Negi heading in his room. Nearing his room, they find Haruna waiting. "Surprise guys! I was expecting you'd come here." Haruna greeted them.

"Haruna what are you planning on doing?" Yue asked.

"I noticed what you both are doing and I just figured it out. I thought of joining with you guys too." Haruna explains in her fashion on how to convince them.

"You're planning on sleeping with him, with us?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah I am. Come on, I gotta have chances like this too! I haven't done this often! We got to share him after all." Haruna explains, referring to them being part of Negi's harem. "So Negi, how about it?" she turns to Negi, eyeing him with luring eyes.

"Is it alright Negi?" Nodoka turns to Negi for his approval.

"Well are you girls fine with it?" he asked to Nodoka and Yue. They look at each other and some seconds later, they nodded.

"We're fine, it's alright since Haruna's insisting," Yue said. Knowing Haruna, they know that she can have her way. If she wants to be with Negi, then they got little choice but to let her come along.

"Then it's settled," Negi declared. Haruna smiles in triumph and leads Negi to his room. He then unlocks it and they enter. They dress themselves for the night as they intent to sleep, or rather prep themselves for a romantic night and Haruna knows it too well.

Nodoka and Yue are getting dressed in the bathroom, putting on their set of underwear to please Negi. "You had this planned, have you Nodoka?" Yue asked to her friend as she puts her nightdress. "Not really, but I was hoping for that we could have chances," Nodoka replied.

"And why are we wearing this nightgowns? I don't have a built figure compared to the other girls," Yue pointed at her petite body, even though her breasts are slightly growing than they were before.

"You don't have to doubt it Yue. I'm sure Negi will like you the way you are, well-figured or not," Nodoka replied, giving Yue a sense of optimism.

"You think so? That he will...?" Yue touched her still growing breasts.

"Of course; Negi is fine with it. I'm not like Ayaka or Chizuru, but he is fine with me when he and me made love one time," Nodoka said, smiling at her friend.

Meanwhile at Negi's bed place, the mage is going to sleep in just his pants and t-shirt. He notices Haruna not getting in the bathroom to change. "Aren't you gonna dress up for the night?" Negi thought he'd remind her. "There's no need for that, especially for what we have tonight," she replied, looking intently at Negi. He notices something peculiar from how Haruna is looking at him with that kind of expression in her eyes, and her glasses isn't concealing it.

Haruna starts moving suggestively towards Negi, going around the bed and to him. "Wha...what is it?" Negi asked, trying to be calm. "Oh just something that Nodoka and Yue had already done with you. I know they did it, so I want to experience what they did with you," Haruna said, seduction already surfaced in her tone. Negi feels like he couldn't stop her; knowing Haruna, she won't stop until she has made something in her mind.

Negi is now sitting at his bed, with Haruna staring him down with that seductive expression gleaming in her eyes. Haruna then takes off her glasses, puts it down at the desk at the side and begins to sit at Negi's side. Haruna smirks at Negi, giving him a hint of things to come with that kind of smile. "Umm Haruna, are you...?" Negi is cut off, sensing what she's planning. He would resist, but there's something in him to not to disappoint a girl, especially when they're planning to make love to him or any suggestive action or motive.

"Yeah Negi, I will. So while we're waiting for them, how about we go ahead?" Haruna told to her mage and slowly leans towards his face, her lips ready to claim his. Haruna had a look of a sort of wanton lust on her expression. Haruna felt something in her when it comes to Negi and wants something to satisfy this desire of hers. She too has feelings for Negi albeit in a vastly different manner from that of Nodoka and Yue. Additionally, she thinks that Negi would be interesting to do it on. Haruna could simply want to be Negi's lover as she does have a deep interest in him.

"Ha...ru...na," Negi stuttered. The gap between them closed as Haruna seized his lips in a wanting manner. She made a deep kiss with Negi, her hands holding his cheeks to deepen it. Negi closes his eyes and returns the deep kiss. She then takes this chance to push him down on the bed. He can tell her kiss is aggressive and wanting, and her body presses hard against his. Haruna thrust her tongue inside his mouth and their tongues clash with one another. Being an experienced kisser, Negi knows what to do from here. Haruna swirls her tongue around his mouth, exploring his wet mouth and tasting him. Negi then thrust his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues battle out in a heated passion. Truth be told, Haruna hadn't kissed him a long time, and her kiss shows.

Getting low on air, Haruna had to break away to let them breathe. Their faces were flustered from their kiss. "You taste wonderful Negi. This could be why Nodoka and Yue enjoy kissing you," Haruna remarked. "Well it's not just that, they love me in every manner," Negi answers back to her claim. "You may be right," Haruna said back.

Nodoka and Yue then got out of the bathroom. "Let's go Yue," Nodoka said to her friend and nodded in reply. They head in the direction of his bed and saw Haruna on top of their master mage. "Oh Haruna, do you have to go ahead? And do you have to be aggressive on him?" Nodoka asked as she starts to blush from the scene that got Nodoka thinking of what they're doing. "Yeah he's our master!" Yue pointed out, supporting his friend.

"Its ok girls, this is ok," Negi assures them. "Well now that you guys are here, let's begin. I'll be first," Haruna said. Nodoka and Yue took a moment before accepting that they'll let Haruna go first.

"Yue I'll go next. I want you to go last," Nodoka informs to her friend.

"Are you fine with this? To letting me go last?"

"Yes I'm fine, don't be concerned."

The 2 close friends climb on the bed, waiting for their turn to have a romantic time with the teacher they love dearly. In the meantime, Haruna kisses Negi again, wanting to kiss him more often. She presses her body more against him, though she's only wearing a simple nightdress. Negi can feel her breasts pressed hard against him. Haruna moans in the kiss, and in a way teases Yue about her breasts larger than hers as Haruna points out.

She breaks the kiss and begins taking off her dress, throwing it to her back, not caring where it lands. Negi can see her big breasts and nice cleavage through her dark green bra. Wanting to get straight to the point, Haruna unclips her bra and throws it at her back, again not caring where it lands. Negi can see how fine and perk her nipples are. Yue stares in discontent, wondering if she can do something to make her breasts and figure like Haruna's or any of the nice figured girls of Negi.

Haruna takes Negi's hands and place them at her breasts, holding them in place as she motions them to go in a circular movement. She moans at the nice sensation of Negi's hands on her breasts, a sensation she didn't experience compared to the other girls. She then motions his hands to circle in the opposite direction. Her hands let go and let Negi fondle and grope her breasts.

"Hey guys, help me take off his clothes," Haruna requested. Nodoka and Yue saw for a split second of a glint in her eye. They both comply and they lift Negi's shirt off. The mage had to sit up and temporarily release his hands from Haruna's breasts before getting it back to them to help them out. Haruna then pushes Negi down, his hands still at her breasts, with her hands making sure it never lets go, pushing her chest upper body against Negi's hands.

In the meantime, Nodoka and Yue began to undress themselves, leaving in only their panties. After a while Haruna sits up and removing her panties from her and throwing them out. "I want to get straight to it," Haruna winked seductively, hinting her wanting of Negi.

She then softly shifted forward and softly places her lips into her mage. Haruna kisses Negi with much fervor and Negi can only kiss back. Haruna moaned softly within their lip-lock and her hands moving to his chest to feel his manliness. Now nude, Haruna then begins to rub her body up and down on Negi, making him moan softly. Haruna deliberately rubs her large breasts against his chest, moaning in joy at the sensation. Negi wraps his hands behind her and only prompts Haruna to press her body further against him. "Oh yes Negi!" Haruna moaned out, loving this moment.

Suddenly Haruna's right hand goes below him and on his crotch region and begins to rub and grope it, playing at the part hidden under his pants. Negi gasp and grunt at her touch. She loves to feel more of Negi and feels that his pants are in the way. Haruna unbuttons his pants and takes it off of Negi. 'Whoa Haruna, you seem wild,' Negi thought, noting from her quick removal but not hastily. Haruna stares at Negi's naked body, looking amazed at his form. 'Wow, he really looks like a man from this,' she thought, licking her lips about the ideal man she found in the prodigy. Nodoka and Yue also stare at his fine body.

"You look so good Negi, no wonder the girls like you. Now I wanna experience that too and see how you are," Haruna looks down at Negi like her prey with hungry and desiring eyes. "Haruna..." Negi mutters, not knowing what else to say now that she becomes another girl to desire him.

Haruna is then doing naughty things to Negi to further the heat. Nodoka and Yue had been watching from the sidelines; seeing Negi being pleasured makes them feel more aroused. Instinctively, their hands roam around their bodies, touching themselves. Yue gropes her breasts harder, doing something from what she's heard about groping breasts would make them grow. It may sound vague, but Yue just tries it out. Nodoka also does the same to herself, while her free right hand goes inside her panties and inserts it in her entrance, making her gasp though she's familiar with this sensation. Making their panties soaked from their leaking fluids, both best friends decide to take off their panties.

Haruna goes down to Negi and kisses him deeply, pressing her body and breasts against him as if she tries to go through him. She loves the feeling of Negi, the first in her life of going to make love to a man she deems worthy and Negi is like the one for her and no other man can match what Negi is and has. Negi can only hold Haruna with his strong arms, their tongues expertly dance together and mixing their saliva together in their mouths.

Negi can feel her crotch pressing against his crotch, against his manhood that has yet to enter her. Haruna feels it and wants to a piece of it. Breaking the kiss, Haruna prepares herself, straddles Negi and readying his manhood to get in her. "Haruna is this your first?" Negi asked to her; he wanted to know her state before she gets in to him. "Yeah, its my first time doing this with you. Why ask?" Haruna responds.

"If this is indeed your first, it's bound to hurt very badly," Nodoka warns to her. "Yeah, me and Nodoka had known it first hand, separately though when we made love to Negi," Yue agrees, supporting her friend.

"Well don't think I don't know any of it. Of course I know, but it's all done for the sake of love right? It'll get better eventually," Haruna says, sounding either confident or overconfident.

"In that case, I got magic that'll help temporarily numb the pain, and you'll go whenever it starts to feel comfortable," Negi said. He may had made love, but he can't figure exactly when they grow adjusted to him, so as always he's cautious for the safety of his ministras.

Haruna prepares herself for entry and for the coming pain. She has become strong through the battles and challenges they've been through and this she thought would be another challenge of sorts, this time for love. Standing on her knees, the tip grazed at her entrance, making her gasp, and then Haruna moves down slowly. Negi felt he reached her virgin barrier. Before he could ready her, Haruna already pushes herself further.

Both can feel her virginity broken and gone. The sharp pain sets it and Haruna winced hard and cried out from the pain. "You know its going to hurt," Yue informed her. "I know...but I'm a strong girl you know..." Haruna said slowly, going to cope with the pain.

While she's at it, Negi begins concentrating on numbing the pain for a while, giving her some comfort while she grows adjusted to him. This takes focus and Negi would try his best to divert from the feeling of being inside her. He finishes the spell and Haruna relaxes however had to be stationary for a short while.

"You must've done this to the other girls, right?" Haruna asked to her master mage. "Yeah I had. It helps them," he responds. While waiting for the time to go, Haruna pulls Negi by his wrists, brings him up to sitting level then guides his hands to her breasts again. Haruna goes forward to take his lips again.

A while later, Haruna feels she has grown adjusted. The pain may be numbed, but she somehow starts to feel comfortable around Negi's size. She experimentally moves against him and she feels nice. Releasing from the kiss for air, she asks to the mage about it. "Yes I think you may move now," Negi said to her and already Haruna begins moving against him, making them moan from the friction under them. Haruna goes against him and the pleasure increases.

Haruna fixes her posture to get a good leverage when moving against him, then proceeds to move up and down on his erection. Negi grunted from the ecstatic feeling of being inside a woman, and being into another woman in his team and harem. She moans and cries joyously in pleasure again and again as if deliberately wanting many she's making love to the mage hero.

Watching beside them, Nodoka and Yue can't help but to start stimulating their clits by their hand, picturing the lusty scene before them as either of them making love to the mage they love dearly. Their self-pleasuring make them moan as well, giving Negi's room additional sounds of people in pleasure.

Haruna goes down to Negi near his face. Both can see each others' expressions of them in ecstasy. Negi also sees the love for him in Haruna's eyes, one he has not seen in her before. "Oh Negi, it's so good! Make love to me! I want it!" Haruna said to him. She goes down to seize his lips before Negi could say anything. Their tongues duel together as she makes love to him.

The pleasure is mounting and Haruna breaks the kiss when knowing Negi needs air. Haruna grabs his hands and put them on her breasts again, increasing the pleasure as much as she can. She moaned very loudly as she makes his hands grope her breasts and impaling herself onto his erection over and again. She's doing her best to make his erection go deeper into her as much as she can. Negi helped out by meeting her thrust. Both are lost in such ecstatic sensations.

"Negi!" Haruna cried out, enjoying the pleasure she's having.

"Haruna!" Negi too does the same.

Haruna moans very loudly as Negi can feel he hits her g-spot. Negi thrust up against her and she rapidly goes and up and down. "Come on Negi, make me cum! I want it!" she is lost in this heated euphoria. She slams into him hard and both moan loudly from it, especially from the intense friction in them.

Both began to shudder, indicating their release is near. Negi begins thrusting up faster against her, letting waves of this euphoria course through them. Very soon, both can't hold out and they release their juices. They scream out from their release. Haruna revels in her first ever orgasm and the feeling of Negi's hot juices shooting up in her. It was smart of her to take birth pills from before.

She breathes heavily, exhausted and spent. She falls onto Negi, satisfied of her first sex with him. "That was great Negi. Maybe I can do this whenever I want to," Haruna mischievously said and winking at the mage. "Come on Haruna," Negi protested a bit from her, trying to make her not get too lusty with him.

Haruna looks to her side and sees her two friends lying to their sides panting; they too had just have an ejaculation from pleasuring themselves. "Well you two seem to have fun yourselves as you're watching," she said to them, sounding mischievous as usual. "Yeah," both breathed, panting from exhaustion. Haruna gives them and herself time to rest; she rests on Negi, loving the feeling of him. Negi wraps his arms around her, taking a little break to regain his energy.

When fully rested, Nodoka then sits up on her knees. "Ok Haruna, it's my turn next with master Negi," she said to Haruna. "Ok then," Haruna gives Negi one last passionate kiss before she releases herself from the mage and gives the bookworm a chance with him.

Nodoka goes to Negi, helping him sit up as she sits on his lap, coming to do this love act she's very familiar with from before. "I take it you want this?" he asked to the bookworm. "Yes Negi, I love you so much," Nodoka responded before taking his lips. Nodoka made the first move to him, with Negi knows very much about her being very bold in taking this initiative lately. 'She has become confident,' his thoughts say as he returns the kiss. Nodoka inserts her tongue directly into his mouth, no need to get his permission. Negi just lets her be as she explores his mouth and taste his saliva. Later they break off as they need air.

The bookworm presses her nude body against Negi, holding him tight, passionate in her love for him and wanting to feel every part of him. Nodoka takes a hold of Negi's hands and place them on her breasts, wanting to imitate what Haruna did. Her breasts may not be that big compared to Haruna, but it's growing.

Then she lets Negi come and taste her breasts, making her gasp and sigh in bliss of his mouth of her peaks. Nodoka arches her back to let Negi have more of her breasts into his mouth and pulling him in. She loves the feeling of Negi on her breasts, knowing he's the only guy in the world allowed to do this to her.

Later Negi flipped her over to have a little chance himself to do her. Nodoka wants to show her confidence by wanting to be on top, however for now she lets the prodigy have his way and willingly gives herself to him. Negi goes down to kiss her, to which Nodoka happily returns. As he's doing this, his left hand gropes her right breast and Nodoka moans in the kiss and hugging him more.

Watching from the sides, Yue begins fondling herself, groping her breasts and inserting her fingers into her clit. "Oh Negi..." Yue moans as she closes her eyes and imagines Negi making love to her. Meanwhile for Haruna, she watches on with interest seeing Nodoka having sex with Negi she hasn't seen before.

Negi then goes down to Nodoka's chest and takes her breasts into his mouth, doing the moves they're familiar with, Nodoka writhes in bliss under the prodigy. Later, wanting to let Nodoka have her way and to perhaps test out her confidence more, Negi allows Nodoka to be on top of him. "Negi..." Nodoka can only look at him with deep love in her eyes.

"When you're ready and sure, go do it," Negi said to her and Nodoka nods. She helps his erection be directly under her clit entry, then lowers herself to let it go in her. Nodoka moans loudly at the sensation of him being inside her, a sensation she enjoys. "Oh Negi!" she feels the pleasure coursing through her. Since her virginity's taken by her beloved Negi, the pain is less this time and Nodoka moves up and down on the prodigy.

Nodoka's moans begin to increase in volume, the pleasure mounting up and more. Negi pumped inside her canal with precision, grunting in pleasure as he goes on grazing her walls and reaches her g-spot.

"Oh Negi! It's good! Oh...I love you so much!" Nodoka moaned the pleasure filling her mind. "Nodoka...ugh!" Negi grunted out in return. He hits her g-spot skillfully and she can feel his testicles making contact with her lower vagina. Nodoka tries her best to get him deeper and Negi helped by pushing his hips up to meet her. She continues to vigorously go up and down at him, loving the sensation of her walls against his erection, wailing in pleasure incoherently.

She then goes down to Negi, grinding her chest against his own, holds her love dearly and gives him a kiss that lasts some seconds. Nodoka presses her body more into him, doing all she can to feel Negi's warmth and his contact on her body. Moans of their pleasurable ride fill his room as they make love with passion. "Oh Negi!" she cried out, and Negi holds her to him tight as they feel they're going to reach their peak. Nodoka does all she to get him deeper and Negi helped by pushing his hips up to meet her.

Both meet in a rhythm, going fast to one another as they near their release. Both locked their eyes into one another while moaning and grunting as the pressure builds up. "Uhh! Negi I'm...!" Mutsumi cried out. "I know...me too...!" Negi grunted. He pumps into her more, going to get that euphoric high. Both can't help but to scream from their blissful ejaculation.

Both came nearly in full force, so much pleasure from that ecstatic ride. At the moment of their climax, they held each other very tight due from the spasms from the sexual climax. Both Negi and Nodoka were panting hard, them holding each other dearly. Nodoka's juices soak his lower hips. Nodoka lies down in Negi's chest, both resting from their climax and smelling his aroma. She presses her chest more into his chest while kissing his neck while embracing him lovingly and tightly. They lay there for some minutes holding and caressing each other, recovering some energy she knows Negi needs for Yue.

"How are you Negi?" Nodoka asked to her magister magi, referring to him still be fine to go with Yue in this. "Yes I'm ok and rested," he answers with a reassuring smile. This relieves Nodoka as she knows Yue will now have her turn with him. Nodoka turns to Yue and sees her friend panting, her right hand inside her vagina and her left groping her right breast.

"Looks like she's eager to be in your place, you know. She's dying to get a taste of Negi," Haruna called from Negi's other side, winking. "Alright then. Come on Yue, you can go to Negi now," Nodoka calls to Yue. "Ok," Yue can only say as her mind is focused on Negi.

Nodoka gives Negi a last passionate kiss before departing from him and let Yue come over to him. Yue slowly goes over to him and looks down at the mage she's fallen in love with. Yue turns around and allows Negi to be on top of her. Negi looks down at her, seeing her love and want for him in her eyes. Yue's hands reach up to his neck, saying, "please Negi, make love to me just as you did with Nodoka. I want you," before pulling him down to take his lips. 'She wants me so bad, and Nodoka wants to help out her friend. That's something,' Negi thought.

They exchange saliva as each other's drool spills into either of their mouths. Their tongues dancing together as if choreographed, having experience on doing this a lot to one another, especially Negi to his girls. Yue's hands secure his neck almost in a vice, deepening the kiss as much as she can. They broke off for air, then Yue pulls him down for another round of heated, passionate kissing. Negi's tongue dominates her mouth, then Yue's tongue goes in control of Negi's mouth; both shift in balance of their dominance.

Negi takes a moment to look down at Yue. Truly she's starting to grow a nice figure on her body. Yue notices him and blushes, knowing about not having a good figure. "I know I ain't that sexy as Haruna or the others," Yue said from her doubts of her form.

"No worries Yue, I still find you attractive. There's no need to be as busty or have nice curves like the others, this already suits you well. It's your own kind of beauty that you have," Negi stated.

"Oh Negi!" hearing that makes Yue's heart fill with joy. Negi then goes back up to her and kissed her, Yue puts her arms around his neck, pressing her body upwards against his chest and kissing him with all her worth. Yue presses and tries what she can on rubbing her body against him. He then goes down and takes her right breast into his mouth, licking and sucking it.

He comes to taste both her breast and nipple; Yue moans as she hugs his head and neck, encouraging him to go harder and onward. Yue loves the intense sensation her magister magi is giving her.

Yue flips him around to let her be on top for a little while to satisfy her wants onto the mage she loves deeply as equally as Nodoka. Yue goes to his neck and chest, inhaling his masculinity and taste everything Negi is. She then goes up to his face to caress it, staring into his eyes. With his rod pressing, grazing and poking against her vagina, Yue aches for him and wants him in her badly. She now thought it's time for them to now do this. Yue flips around and let Negi be in control.

"Please Negi, um..." Yue stumbles for the right words to say. "Um what?" the mage asked.

"It means she wants you to get in her already and make love to her!" Haruna called, flashing Yue a suggestive look.

"Oh Haruna!" Yue called in annoyance. She then looks up to Negi and nods at him, blushing in slight embarrassment about Haruna's remark about her wanting to do next.

"Ready Yue?" he asked, Yue nods with a confident expression. Once their positions were proper, Negi slowly let his tip penetrate her tight and warm core, the tip of his rod split the lips apart, making Yue moan. Negi then goes in her deep and they moan loud from the intrusion.

"Oh Negi!" Yue feels the great sensation of him grinding in her walls. She wrapped her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper. Negi feels the great friction, feeling pleasure from doing this. Wanting more, he made his thrusts be as intense as a jackhammer. He takes a glimpse down at Yue; her expression says she enjoying it and wants him to keep going, with her singing out her pleasurable moans and cries.

"Oh Negi..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being in bliss by his touch."Yue..." Negi grunted, feeling ecstatic from the friction. Yue moans more and more as it grows in volume. Yue placed her hands on his head and neck, holding on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his.

Her moans gets louder as Negi becomes bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. Yue then pulls him for a deep kiss once more, their tongues dancing and duels each other while trading each other's drool. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to drill deeper into her. Both moaned in the kiss as the two tastes each other's saliva, and Yue takes a liking to what Negi tastes. Her hands enfold his head and neck tightens as she clings on him as Negi's thrusts intensifies and with force.

They break their kiss some minutes later when the pleasure just intensifies and they need air. "Ahhh! Negi!" Yue screamed out when they broke their kiss. Negi thrust into her steadily, hard and deep; his speed and pace steadily increases to soaring levels. Negi grunts in pleasure from the feeling of her tight walls and hitting her g-spot on his manhood.

Yue writhes and wails in pleasure under him. To focus more in his drive, he lets go of her breasts, which made Yue cling on him rigidly, trying to press her breasts against his chest.

Negi's deep grunts and Yue's shrilling cries fill the room with this ecstatic duet from each thrust Negi makes. Yue thrusts back, both in sync of their rhythm as they hold each other tight. With her breasts this size though still growing, Yue presses her chest harder into his. Yue's hardened nipples were able to scrape along his fine chest. Negi is able to thump at her g-spot with skill, and Yue loves that sensation. Negi grunted and moaned along with Yue's wails and screams that fill up his room.

They then sense their release is near; something is building in them and her walls clamping on his erection in her. Yue holds her mage tighter as she thumps harder, yearning for that ecstatic release.

"Negi!"

"Yue!"

Yue's cries became rapid and ragged, Negi pumps in her faster and more force applied to his efforts. Her walls then clench very firmly around his erection and both let out a scream. Their internals let loose a momentary eruption, spilling it all into one another. They hold each other tight as they ejaculate, then let their bodies calm from their orgasm.

Negi feels exhaustion taking over him; having making love to three girls in one night, it's time to let his body rest. Negi falls gently to her chest, panting in utter exhaustion, his head in between her breasts.

"That was incredible Negi," Yue complimented, cradling him closer to her. "Yeah," Negi breathed. Negi releases himself from her clit and lies down at his back, feeling ready to drift to slumber.

Becoming drowsy themselves, Haruna and Nodoka goes over to Negi. Nodoka kindly lets Yue be on top of Negi while Nodoka will be at Negi's right. Haruna secures his left.

"That was really fun, I'm sure you can do this again," Haruna said, feeling another go.

"Umm, ok," Negi responded.

"Come on Haruna, don't push him too much," Nodoka tells to her.

"She's right," Yue added, eyeing Haruna.

"Ok guys," Haruna said to them.

Getting tired, they say their good nights, snuggled together and fall asleep in Negi's strong embrace and his masculine presence.

**END**

* * *

_I don't know how well this one is made but I hope that it's alright. I got this idea about having them together because Negi has his harem by his side on his adventures. Oh well, I do tend to make Negi get together with one of his numerous girls because it's they look cute and well in this._

_Now that the Negima series has ended (it's all been fun and thrilling I'd say), I wonder to myself about making an adventure fic which is like a spin-off sequel and an excuse to give them more action-packed adventures. This idea that I have is letting them go on the God Of War adventures; since it's an incredible action/adventure, I feel it's fitting for them, which of course adjusted to the Negima style. I admit it looks weird in your view, but it's something what I came up with whenever I play the GOW series and imagine Negi and his team kicking asses in their way. But oh well that's just me._

_So my first fic since the series ended, I hope this one is alright to you. Pardon me if some writings are wrong, but please don't be such Grammar Nazis; I've done what I could. Right then I'll be busy with doing several of other stuff that I'll be doing and searching for a part-time job. I'll be doing some Negima fics when I have the idea and time to do it since there are other fanfics I'm a little eager to tackle on. Don't forget to check out my other fics. See you much later and thanks!_


End file.
